Hotazin
This article is about the Planet featured in Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero. If you were looking for the reigon of Maskotia, please go to Hoatzin Cliffs. '' '''Hotazin '''is a planet encountered and explored in Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero. After chasing the Dark Shadows into a wormhole, Ploxl and friends lose track of the Star Pentagon and find themselves in a different solar system. After a short battle against the Dark Shadows and their spaceship, their propulsion system brakes and they are left unable to move. Ploxl and friends quickly fly to a hospitable-looking planet to escape. However, Ploxl does not know the procedures for landing, and 15 peices of the ship fall off of the ship and scatter all over the planet's dense jungles after the ship begins to burn in the atmosphere. Upon being awaken by Jellpo and Spot, Ploxl wanders off to look for signs of inteligent life. After walking not to far away from the impact site, Ploxl comes across a small river that ends in a waterfall. Built by the small river, however, is a fishing peir. Ploxl walks onto it, which causes it to break, sending Ploxl down the water fall and to the raging rapids below. Ploxl then comes out of the opposite side of a cave-like underground section of the stream and washes up on a sandy beach area. Upon standing up, a green alien child named Ninut greets him and invites him to stay at Heyzulen, the city for refugees and people who cannot reuturn home. Meanwhile, Dark Loffica finds out how to beam Dark Ploxl and Dark Jellpo down to the surface of the planet to look for help. After messing around and swimming for hours, DP and DJ find a small city with a tavern. After picking a fight with a chameleon bounty hunter named Saijin, him and his sister Nuro are hired by DP and DJ to track down Ploxl and friends. After wandering in the jungle the following day, Ploxl finds a qiant statue. Not knowing what is was, Ploxl pays no attention to it and notices the Ship's Engine nearby. After trying to push it, he falls down a hole where he finds an old cave hermit named Plakie, who is one of the only 3 people left who can open the gates to the Sajinaxo Catacombs. Plakie agrees to help Ploxl locate the other 2 so Ploxl can enter the Catacombs and locate the rest of the ship parts. '''Warning: Spoilers below!' While in the Catacombs, Ploxl locates another missing part, and because it is lighter than the others, is able to carry it back to the ship on his own. When he gets to the ship, he finds a Schiinian named Riix, who is eating a strange fruit. He befriends Ploxl, and helps him unlock the power of the Randomocity Fruit, which turns him into Jaloploxl, give Jellpo enhanced lightning abilities, and makes Spot act polite and feminine. Back in the Catacombs, Ploxl, Spot, Jellpo, and Riix make a camping spot and rest for the night, but are ambushed by Sajin and Nuro. After defeating Nuro, Jellpo insults Saijin for causing the death of his own father.Saijin becomes enraged and attacks with all of his might. Jellpo fends him off while the others flee with their supplies. Jellpo them shoots Saijin directly in the center of his spine, and appears to be fataly wounded, and Jellpo leaves him to die, claiming that he was week and will never be as good as his father. With Nuro and Saijin thought to be out of the way, the team moves on, and ventures into the deepest part of the catacombs. Down here, they find Dark Jellpo, who then fights Ploxl and releases Jellminions and Shade Hounds to attack. After being defeated, DJ flees, dropping the key to the boss room. Ploxl enters the boss room, and is confronted by Dark Ploxl, who reanimates the boss of the dungeon, Rutok, the Catacomb Gaurdian. Meanwhile, DP and DJ return to Saijin and Nuro, who are recovering from their wounds and have decided to quit. DP and DJ scold them and tell them that they are the true bad guys, and that Ploxl is only trying to save Kishiru. After the defeat of Rutok, the team regroups and they collect the last peice of the ship. Suddenly, Rutok summons the last of his power to crack the ceiling, causing lava to pour in. Saijin and Nuro appear and try to stop the lava flow while Ploxl and the team escapes. DJ then reappears and becomes a large beast of smoke and persues the Ploxl through the collapsing temple. At the end of the temple, DJ is smashed end a falling rock and the team escapes. The make it to the top of a hill and look back at the temple falls apart. They then have a breif moment of silence in memory of Saijin and Nuro, who gave up their lives to save them. DP and DJ then appear and theaten to attack, but Riix thrawts them away with a fire collum, making them flee. Ploxl and the team then take the parts back to Ninut, who repairs to the ship. In the meantime, Ploxl and friends go down do hoatzin's beach to cool off and celebrate their success. As the sun sets, Ploxl notices a light in the water, and dives down, followed by the rest. The see the light is coming from a trench on the ocean floor. After making it through the hazardous thrench, the find that the light was coming from a very firmiliar-looking portal. After going through it, the find themselves back home in Aqua Springs. The realize that the portal is actually Benthy's portal that leads to his benthic home, and that he lives on Hoatzin all this time. They then use this portal to contact Wispell and inform him on the Dark Shadows. Wispell realizes that they are his fault, and knows how to destroy them. However, to do so, the team with have to take Wispell in their ship to his home planet, Soluna. The team agrees to take Wispell to Soluna, but Benthy is mad that they used his portal and does not let them through. However, Jellpo shows him a little "trick" and suddenly, he has a change of heart and lets them go back to Hoatzin. The team bids farwell to Ninut, Riix, and all the other hoatzinians, and takes off in their newly-repaired ship to presure Kishiru and rescue her. However, there are now 2 problems: 1:When DP and DJ first beamed down to Hoatzin, they cursed a boulder and launched it into space for no reason, other then to be idiots. However, this rock ends up colloding with the Star Pentagon, causing it to crash onto a moon and every Xenogaro onboard (expect Kishiru) mutates, and thus, a new antagonist, Oragonex the Xenogarian Warlord is born. 2:Shortly after the team escapes Hoatzin, the Dark Shadow's ship begins to repair itself, a feature Pippy had installed into it, and once again, the are able to continue chasing Ploxl and firends. Spoilers end here. Trivia * The mission of collecting lost ship parts on a dense jungle planet is a refernce to Pikmin. Category:Places Category:Planet